1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to a system and method for extracting users of similar interests between various types of web servers, and, more particularly, to a system and method for extracting users of similar interests between various types of web servers, which is capable of standardizing the degree of importance of each tag based on content tags issued by the service users of independently operated web servers, creating user profiles for the degree of similarity between the interests of the users, and extracting users of similar interests based on the created user profiles.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, the number of web services operated based on content created by users, like the blog and moving image services of portal web sites, is increasing in Korea. In other countries, there have already been a number of leading companies participating in the growth trend of Web 2.0.
Furthermore, in connection with user content creation services, the need for services recommending users of similar interests is on the rise. The number of services which recommend the users of web services which support tagging as users of similar interests is increasing.
However, these existing services have the limitation of limitedly recommending users of similar interests only within the boundary of each of the web services.